


Killugon - Timeskip AU

by Nureon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fluff, Flustered Killua, Height Differences, Illustrated, Kisses, M/M, Matchmaker Alluka, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Tall Killua, cheek kiss, small gon, timeskip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nureon/pseuds/Nureon
Summary: It's been two years since Killua and Gon went different ways at the world tree.Now it's time for them to meet again! Killua goes on an adventure to whale island to see his childhood best friend. If there weren't those lingering feelings for Gon... .A Timeskip AU fully illustrated.Tags will be added when the story goes on!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Mr Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of the HxH anime had me so sad, that I decided to draw a whole timeskip AU for our two fav boys xD.  
> I just need a conclusion and if there isn't one yet, I just do it myself!!
> 
> Sadly barely/no fanfic parts because english is not my native language and I can't write that well in it.  
> But have art instead! 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHdVifgABUT/  
> Link to Gons and Killuas reference!

Before visiting Gon on Whale Island, Killua talks with his sister about his plans.  
Alluka knows, that his claim of "Getting over his crush on Gon" is a big fat lie.  
So why not tease her brother a bit before she won't see him for a while?


	2. Reunion

Killua is finally on Whale Island and gets greeted by a super excited Gon! 

  
Even though Gon is pretty small he has a lot of strength so tackling Killua results in both of them tripping.  
Also Killua realizes; He is, in fact, not over his crush on Gon. Oop, this will couse some problems. 


	3. Hoodie (Bonus)

Who wouldn’t die at the sight of your puppy-eyed crush wearing your oversized clothes? Well, Killua does at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you are interested you can see more of my AU on tumblr (nureon) or instagram (@nur.eon)


End file.
